A love like no other
by Ezria3
Summary: Aria and Ezra a year after they meet at Snookers. Aria's life is perfect. Ezra's life is perfect. They have everything they could possibly want. How will their lives change for better or for worse? no -A and a little but of smut now and again!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was exactly one year since Aria and Ezra had met in Snookers. Although it had been a tough year, with Aria's parents resenting Ezra and with –A threatening to ruin their relationship, they had managed to get through it all, together. It was the happiest all 4 of the girls had ever been, Aria was with Ezra, Spencer was with Toby, Hanna was with Caleb, Emily was with Paige and more importantly –A had gone.

Aria had decided to cook a special surprise dinner for Ezra tonight to celebrate 1 wonderful year together. Aria was in the kitchen in Ezra's apartment setting the table with a candle in the centre and the homemade lasagna was in the oven. Aria knew that Ezra loved her homemade lasagna. All of a sudden she heard her phone buzz. She quickly ran over it to see who it was. A smile formed on her face when she saw it was Ezra.

**Hey baby, happy 1 year anniversary! I really wish that you were free tonight so that I could have seen you, I'm missing you lots! I have just finished work so I will be back home in about 20 minutes and will ring you then. I love you so much baby, more than you will ever know. All my love Ezra xxxxxx**

Aww he always sent the cutest texts, he always knew how to make me feel special thought Aria as she read the text for a second time. "Shit" she shouted and rushed into the bathroom she wasn't ready yet and Ezra was back in 20 minutes! That didn't leave her very much time at all. She opened the bag that she had placed in there earlier on and took out the new red lacy underwear set that Hanna had picked out for her to wear tonight for Fitzy when they were shopping in Victoria Secret yesterday. She quickly slipped it on, applied a little touch up if makeup and fluffed up her hair. Perfect she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Ezra wasn't going to be able to resist her. She slipped on her 4 inch black stilettos and walked into the kitchen where she took the lasagna out of the oven and plated it up with a side of salad and garlic bread. Aria looked at the clock, only 5 minutes until Ezra is due back. She poured two glasses of champagne and put on some soft music, all ready to go. She decided to wait for Ezra by sitting in a seductive pose on the table, crossed legged. That way she will be the first thing that he sees when he opens the door. As if on cue Aria heard a key turn in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra walked through the door, shut it and then locked it before turning around and placing his satchel on the floor. He gasped as his gaze met Aria's "welcome home hunny" she said in a seductive tone. Ezra's mouth was trying to form words but it was failing miserably. "I... I thought that you were busy?" He finally managed to stutter out. "Do you really think that I would pass on the chance of spending our first anniversary together baby?" She replied. Ezra ran over and kissed her so passionately and lifted her up off the table. He gasped again when he saw what she was wearing. "You look beautiful baby, how did I ever get so lucky?" Ezra said. Aria replied with a quick kiss and then sat down at the table. Ezra followed her lead and they started eating.

Once they had finished Aria stood up to clear the plates away when she felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Ezra started to kiss her neck and she turned around moving her lips to his. "I love you so much Aria" Ezra said. "I love you too and I want you now Ezra" replied Aria. Ezra looked shocked, "Are you sure baby, I know this is your first time. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything." Aria kissed him and put her forehead against his. "Of course I am ready baby, I love you and I want to show you how much I love you, you didn't pressure me into anything." Ezra picked Aria up and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to the bedroom, their lips never braking apart.

Ezra lay Aria down on the bed and lay over the top of her resting his weight on his forearms. "Baby are you certain? Your virginity isn't something that you can get back." He asked. "I love you and I'm ready, we have been together a year now and I feel like it's the right time. Please Ezra?" Ezra nodded before replying, "okay I love you to baby, always know that. I want you to tell me straight away if I am hurting you, or if you are uncomfortable or if you have changed your mind, I won't be angry just please tell me and we can stop. I don't want to hurt you. You promise you will tell me?"

Aria let out a little giggle; she was really going to have sex for the first time with the love of her life, the man that she wanted to marry. She wasn't scared or nervous, she knew that Ezra would be there for her and would look after her. She wanted this so badly. "Promise" she said and both she and Ezra stared into each other's eyes while she started to get to work unbuttoning Ezra's shirt, and then her hand roamed down to his pants, she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Ezra broke the kiss for a second while he pulled his pants all the way off and threw them on the floor. He stared at Aria for a moment, god she was beautiful he thought to himself. He gently pulled of her high heels and placed them on the floor.

Then Ezra climbed on top of Aria and started kissing her neck and chest which sent shivers down her spine. God he was already making her feel so good. She arched her back so that he could reach around and undo her bra, which he deposited on top of the growing pile of clothes. Ezra looked at Aria again and she nodded her head telling him to proceed, within seconds Ezra had his mouth latched onto her right nipple gently sucking. Aria was moaning causing him to suck harder. Then he repeated the action on her left nipple. Aria could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs, and as if on cue Ezra moved down and looked at her asking for permission before pulling off her panties. He slowly started massaging her but before anything could happen Aria gasped "please Ezra I need you right now" Ezra removed his boxers and reached into the bed side drawer and reached out a condom. "I'm going to go slow okay?" he asked. Aria just nodded and Ezra slowly thrust into him before staying there a while. He then picked up the speed and gradually got faster and faster until Aria was screaming out his name in pleasure. All of a sudden they both came together. Ezra withdrew from Aria and put the used condom in the bin. They both rolled over so that they were facing each other, they both whispered "I love you" before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N**

**This is my very first FanFiction so please review and tell me how it is and how I can improve! Also, I love Aria and Ezra so much and I am really enjoying writing about them, so I will try and update as much as I possibly can! Thank you so much for reading my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aria and Ezra woke up in each other's arms as light shone through the window. "That was the best night of my life" Aria said as Ezra kissed her forehead.

"Are you hurting baby?" Ezra asked sounding worried.

"No baby, you really know how to pleasure a girl."

Ezra smirked, "You weren't so bad yourself princess."

"I love you Ez"

"I love you too Aria" and they just lay together with their bodies entwined together for the majority of the morning.

Ezra piped up "You hungry baby?"

"Mmmm yeah, are you making something?"

"I would do anything for you, what do you fancy?"

"Well besides from you, I would like a sandwich please"

Ezra laughed and got out of bed and pulled on some fresh boxers before walking into the kitchen and leaving the door open so that Aria could still see him. God he was so handsome, she thought to herself. Ezra came back with two plates and went back into the kitchen to fetch two cups of coffee before tucking himself into the bed next to Aria. After they had finished eating Ezra turning to Aria, "Aria, I have been thinking, would you like to move in with me?" Squeals filled the apartment as Aria squealed "Yes, yes, yes please Ezra!" she kissed him over and over again and it became more and more heated before Ezra pulled back.

"Shall we go and get your things then?"

Aria grabbed her bag and started pulling on her clothes and brushing her hair. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?"

Ezra went to his closet and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before walking out of the apartment hand in hand. They didn't care who saw them now, even though they knew the consequences of Ezra dating his student. They got to the car and Ezra opened the door or Aria before walking around and getting in his side of the car before starting it and making their way to Aria's parents' house. Aria could tell that Ezra was nervous. The last time that they went here together it was to tell them that Aria and Ezra were dating and No one had responded how they had imagined. Mike punched Ezra and Ella and Byron had threatened to call the police. They hadn't after Aria had pleaded with them but they had grounded her and made it impossible for her to see Ezra. However, she was now 18 and they couldn't stop her moving out if that's what she wanted. She put her hand on Ezra's thigh and rested her head on his shoulder which instantly comforted him. Before they knew it they were parked up on the drive. Aria and Ezra both got out of the car and walked over to the front door. Aria rang the bell and they waited in silence before looking at each other when the door parted.

**A/N Please review and follow, any ideas for the story are welcome as I'm pretty just making it up as I go along! Mostly I would love it if people could tell me if they are enjoying the story or not?! I won't update another chapter until someone reviews! **


End file.
